Kuriboh (arquétipo)
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Kuriboh" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Kuriboh" (クリボー Kuribō) is an archetype of monsters used throughout the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. Yusei Fudo and Yuya Sakaki are currently the only main protagonists in the anime who don't have a card from this archetype in their Decks (although Yusei and Yuya's manga counterparts have used "Junkuriboh" and "Performapal Kuriborder" respectively). The archetype also contains a sub-archetype, "Winged Kuriboh". Membros Deck Principal Deck Adicional Aparências In the anime, "Kuriboh" monsters are notable for being the Spirit partners of the main characters. A few episodes point out that "Kuriboh" monsters have special connections to the main characters who own various versions of this card. with "Kuriboh"]] In Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yugi Muto started with "Kuriboh", which he could discard to reduce Battle damage that he would take from his opponent to 0 as well as use "Multiply" to protect him from battle. He later added "Kuribee", "Kuribeh", "Kuriboo", "Kuribah" to his Deck during the Waking the Dragons arc, referring to them as brothers of "Kuriboh". Together they focused on using "Kuribandit" as a draw engine and swarming the field with the effect of "Kuribabylon". with his spirit partner, "Winged Kuriboh"]] In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Jaden Yuki's Deck includes a "Winged Kuriboh" that he received from Yugi. His Kuriboh strategy focuses on Summoning "Winged Kuriboh LV10" with "Transcendent Wings" and Tributing it to wipe out the opponent's Attack Position monsters and inflict damage. His manga counterpart also has "Winged Kuriboh LV9", which restricts the use of Spell Cards. When his "Winged Kuriboh" is destroyed, all Battle Damage he takes that turn becomes 0. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, "Kuribon", a monster similar in appearance to "Kuriboh" monsters, is used by Luna. It takes on a role as her Spirit Partner. Luna's Deck strategy focused on turning the Life Point gaining effect of "Kuribon" against her opponent with cards like "Oberon's Prank" and returning "Kuribon" to her hand to reduce Battle Damage to 0. In the manga, Yusei uses "Junkuriboh" in his Deck. He can discard it to negate any damage that would make his LP zero and destroy that card. In Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, Yuma Tsukumo has "Kurivolt", another monster similar to members of the "Kuriboh" archetype, in his Deck. Yuma did not appear to have a spiritual partnership with it, but during his time in Astral World, Yuma obtains "Rainbow Kuriboh", which was his father's card, and quickly forms a bond with it. Kite Tenjo also has "Kuriphoton" in his Deck, which is similar to "Kuriboh" monsters in terms of effects, stats and appearance. Estilo De Jogo "Kuriboh" monsters are generally defensive in nature, and on their own, they tend to prevent Battle Damage from occurring to the user. However, some of their support cards allow them to rapidly turn the tables upon the opponent, such as the powerful "Winged Kuriboh LV10" and "Detonate". Most "Kuriboh" monsters have 200 DEF, so "Flamvell Poun" would be perfect for searching your Deck for them. So far, all non-monster support cards for "Kuriboh" monsters are Quick-Play Spell Cards allowing them to function quickly in a themed Deck. The monster "Dystopia the Despondent" works very well with "Kuriboh" decks as a majority of them are level 1. Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Clear Kuriboh * Junkuriboh * Kuriboh * Kuribohrn * Rainbow Kuriboh * Relinkuriboh * Sphere Kuriboh * Winged Kuriboh * Winged Kuriboh LV9 * Winged Kuriboh LV10 * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Darkness Neosphere * Flamvell Poun * Honest * Kinka-byo * Mystic Piper * Shining Angel * Dystopia the Despondent Monstros Xyz * Downerd Magician * Ghostrick Dullahan * Number 13: Embodiment of Crime * Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment * Number 39: Utopia Roots * Slacker Magician * Sylvan Princessprite Monstros Link * Linkuriboh Magias * Berserker Crush * Detonate * Multiply * The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh * Transcendent Wings * Burial from a Different Dimension * Creature Swap * Mimiclay * One for One * Quick Booster * Where Arf Thou? * United We Stand Armadilhas * Painful Escape * Wolf in Sheep's Clothing Categoria:Arquétipos